


Dear Newt,

by Iost



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Feels, IDK WHAT TO PUT, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Mentioned Gally, Mentioned Minho, Mentioned Newt, Page 250, Sad, Sad Ending, mentioned brenda, sad beginning, sad everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas writes a letter to Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Newt,

**Author's Note:**

> On phone  
> No Wifi

Dear Newt,

Its been six months since I've seen your smile.

Its been six months since I've talked to you.

Its been six months since I've touched you.

Its been six months since I shot you.

I miss you... Do you miss me?

I haven't told the others about what happened, yet. I will. I promise I will. Just... not now. Now's not the right time.

When is it ever the right time?

Minho talks about you, sometimes. I have to stop myself, from leaving the room.

I know you can't read these. But, I need to get it off my chest. I hope... that somehow, you know what I'm writing.

Maybe you're reading this as I write it. Or maybe I can give it to you once I die.

I can't wait to die.

Cranks and Munies go to the same place, when they die, right?

I regret that day. The day I shot you. I regret it. Every damn day.

I wonder what you were thinking, when I shot you.

But maybe I don't. Maybe you were begging for me to not do it, and when I did, you lost all the little hope you still had.

I don't wanna think about that.

I think Brenda and Gally know what I did though. They look at me, like they're afraid I'm going to shoot them to.

Maybe I will. Maybe I'll snap one day, and they'll all be dead.

I don't want them to die to.

I never got to say this, but I... I love you.

I love you, so much.

I hope you love me to.

It's nice here, in paradise. It's not as nice, if you're not here though.

Thomas stopped writing for a second. That's when he noticed the tears, pouring down his face. He watches them hit the letter.

He starts writing again.

I wonder if you meant what you said. That you've always hated me. I hope not.

Your words keep me up at night. I can't sleep without hearing "Please, Tommy, Please." In my head.

You knew I was going to pull the trigger. I'll do anything you want me to do.

No matter what.

What did it feel like? When you died. Did it hurt? Was it painful? Did you finally feel free?

I only now realized, how little I know about you.

It breaks my heart to know that.

I thought I saw you yesterday. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. Wouldn't be the first time. But I had a feeling... I had a feeling that, that was you.

Was it you?

Maybe I'm just going insane.

I can't believe I'm writing this, so freely. I'd usually be sobbing, on the floor by now.

Maybe I'm moving on.

I hope not.

Thomas takes a shuddering gasp, and keeps writing. He just wants it to be over.

I wish I didn't leave you there. You're probably still rotting in the middle of the street, or worse. You could've been eaten by Cranks.

I hope they didn't.

You're to precious, to be treated that way.

I wish you were immune, so we could be together.

I wouldn't even care if we were together. I'd be a Crank, as long as it means you'd be safe.

Thomas laughs a little. If only he could change fate. He doesn't bother to wipe the tears, off his face.

Why couldn't WICKED just leave you alone? They ruined you.

I mean, you jumped off the maze walls, what did they expect you to do? Run around like a happy shuck face?

I think not.

I wish you were happy, Newt.

I wish I was happy.

I wish we were happy.

I wish we were all happy.

Sincerely, Thomas.

Thomas stood up, folding the letter and dropping the pen. He walked over to a little box, and put the letter inside.

Along with all the other letters he wrote to Newt, this one had the least tears. He was moving on.

Thomas wishes he wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
